A device may optimize a set of parameters to determine information. For example, the device may utilize an optimization technique to determine an approximate location of a mobile device during a call based on data relating to the call. In another example, the device may utilize an optimization technique to determine a solution to a traveling salesman problem, to optimize a mobile network, or the like. The device may perform multiple iterations of an optimization procedure to optimize the set of parameters based on the optimization technique. For example, the device may generate, for each iteration, a set of parameters, and may store information identifying the best set of parameters identified during the optimization procedure. After a particular quantity of iterations, the device may terminate the optimization procedure, and may utilize the best set of parameters as output of the optimization procedure. For example, the device may provide information identifying the approximate location of the mobile device based on the best set of parameters.